


再不复存

by juris



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juris/pseuds/juris
Summary: 已经不能算破车了。唐突经典第一弹。
Relationships: Bright Young Thing/Slee(Cultist Simulator)
Kudos: 3





	再不复存

我流灯教主/思雷，前后无意义。教主视角。  
守夜人虽然又颓又屑，不如白日之钥明亮，也不如逆孵之卵温暖，还无怜悯心，仁慈仅在影中，但我终究还是爱他的，爱他森然如刀子的光辉。他把疼痛、冷冽和往日罪恶堂皇地摆在天光下而毫无愧色，毕竟那也是他的成就、幸运与盼望。

我流灯教主私设：有志青年开局，苦出身穷学生，多门外语全靠搬砖空隙自学成才，是成人教育的典范（啊这）。喜欢和自己较劲，信奉各种奇奇怪怪的个人准则，但鄙视道德标准（“就算大家都如此行事，一样毫无道理”），以冷面笑匠状态待人，理由是“这样最轻松”。职业的话，前工地砖工，力大如牛，现论文枪手，专业捉刀。  
追奉守夜人之前是亚麻色头发，蓝眼睛，做教主后是金色眼睛，拿第六印后基本就是木乃伊。  
因为搬砖计件时留下心理阴影，现为数字白痴。投身隐秘教/义的理由为，想用无意义的人生，看这世上的奇迹。（是愉悦怪）

（一看这介绍就老coc pl了）

“很抱歉，您的所有想法都完全不可行”，我的天呐，不要，至少不要这个时候想起来。我努力把巴尔多梅姬的声音赶出脑子，挣动间新换的细麻布床/单和所爱之人柔软温热的肌/肤一并刺/激感/官，理性摇坠如沙上塔。我不可自抑地把头埋到他颈间狠狠嗅闻活物的气息，再蹭到耳边压低声音逗他：“睁开眼，说你看到了什么”。  
我的小诗人睫毛忽闪如蝶翅，呼吸急促又轻浅，张口缓了缓才止住抽噎，我却恨不得他再毫无顾忌一点才好：“良人属…嗯…属我，我亦属他，何…何必在意是否有…唔”。  
没想到他完全会错了意，但这样也不错。明明在意我是否心有旁骛，却不肯自己一看，可悲的逃避与可爱的拘执必居其一。我吻上去堵住他未完的话语，再趁他平复呼吸时追问：“有什么？”  
“是否有…有别的访客…尝过奶与蜜…”他依言照办，倒是坦诚，脸颊却羞红，惹得人想看更多：“如果说是我的请求，或者说，我的命令呢？”  
“门关碎裂如镜子，汁水变不回石榴”，他的声音几近叹息。讶异于几番颠倒后仍锐利如刀子的歌诗，我决定最后一次施以诱/惑：“彼与此吗…又何必在意。我们分明是久别重逢的另一半自己”。  
“不…不是的！我…唔呜啊…不…不是自己！”他突然惊叫出声，我恍若在按住一条离水的鱼。“那么，是什么？”行板一转而为快板，叫喊逐渐破碎成词语的断片。“光，是光！影子，我是影子！”  
我心下骇然，又有一点隐隐的骄傲：不愧是我的先见者啊，他甚至没有尝试“去看”。

当潮水退去，他偎在我臂弯中安眠，天地静寂恍若只剩二人的居巢。听他最近总是说头痛，空出的手不自觉地就搭上他头顶。就在我有一搭没一搭地给他按/摩的时候，他昏沉沉诵出句诗来，还是少见的别人的诗，不是近来他逢人就念的，自己写的那些纸团子：“我永恒的灵魂，注视着你的心，纵然黑夜孤寂，白昼如焚”。  
“终于找到了，什么？永恒。那是沧海，融入太阳”，我默念它的结尾，霎那间发觉影子诚然比光镌刻得更深，而所有可行的前路都令人感到可耻，也许最初半是玩笑地拉他去月光照耀的街道，就是一个致命的错误。  
“居屋中没有爱侣的容身之处…虽然这话的重点其实在【身】。”特蕾莎的声音复又在脑中激震：“更何况你选择跟随守夜人的指引，他是出了名的无怜悯心。不过如果只是想拥有些什么的话，裂兽仪式也好，比德之刃也好，总有能做到的事”。  
“嘛，木乃伊与至死不渝的诗体相拥，怎么看都太过惊悚的般配。可我此行，就是要去看些与这平庸世界不般配的奇迹”，我努力咽下一句并不得体的“那您不也没有这么选吗”，却第一次体会到违背自身信条的热望：我的，我的，如果不能完整的归于我，残片为什么不是可以接受的？  
所以，我要试试。  
“我现在知道了，你是星星，千里万里奔入我怀”，我不禁宣之于口。  
“那您就再不复存了”，他连眼睛都没睁开，懒懒地接话，难得没有用诗的语言，或令人头疼的数字。  
“星星是微小的豁口，你是仅容我身的另一种可能”我听到自己平静的声音：“所以，我们分手吧，记得去给我找八个雇工关到橱柜里去”。  
他没有问为什么，眼神又惊讶又了然：“”用不了八个的“。  
\-------一些解释------  
1\. 用了雅歌和会饮，我觉得自己唐突经典，需要被打一顿。会饮那里思雷是认为伴侣是人之两半的重逢这种说法，属于究极自恋，而非爱人（这也是我很赞同的一种解读）。  
2\. “门关碎裂如镜子，汁水变不回石榴”是我编的，大概就是想说自我底线不容跨越，跨越了就回不去2333  
3\. 用的是兰波的诗，而且也算是名句了。  
4\. 这篇可以有后续所以没有后日谈。


End file.
